


The Stranger

by babybirdstyles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Short & Sweet, does this even count as fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdstyles/pseuds/babybirdstyles
Summary: Hey, this is my first story on here so thanks for reading. It probably needs a lot of revising but whatever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story on here so thanks for reading. It probably needs a lot of revising but whatever.

    It is a cold winter night. She is wrapped up in her favourite blanket. A mug of lemon and ginger tea sits on the desk next to her. A book rests in her lap. It is a new favourite, though, she is only on the first chapter.

    The house is quiet and dark. Her roommates had all left for the weekend for a party of some sort. She revels in the quiet. The house is usually loud and messy with five girls running around. Maybe tonight she will actually get some sleep.

    The flutter of a turning page. The distant hum of the neighbours talking. A sip of tea. It is peace.

    Her eyes lift from the page. The words have become blurry. She yawns, looking out the window. The freshly fallen snow glitters in the glow of the streetlight. A squirrel causes a cloud of snowflakes to fall from a maple branch. She loves this time of year. It means that exams are almost over and she will have two weeks to relax.

    A glint of metal catches her eye. She blinks, squinting. A man stands in the shadows of her backyard. She cocks her head. _What a confusing situation_. She has never seen this man before. But then again, she hardly leaves the house.

    He looks likes he is doing nothing. He only stands there, head bowed. She leans closer to the window, trying to get a better view. What she sees confuses her. The man wears his black, shoulder-length hair in a shaggy mess. His clothes are all black and he is wearing what appears to be a utility belt. But that is not what confuses her.

    The man has a metal arm.

    She blinks. Her book falls from her lap, forgotten. She has never seen that kind of prosthetic before. She did not think that kind of technology existed.

    Her hand touches the window screen. Her bed creaks as she moves closer to the window. The pages of her book crackle and tear, but she pays no attention. She is too entranced. She wants to touch the arm, see what it is made out of. Maybe ask where he got it. She wants to see if it is actually real.

    Is her too-tired brain hallucinating?

    The man looks ups. She leans away from the window. A silent gasp leaves her lips. The man is wearing a mask that covers the lower half of his face. Only, it doesn’t look like it is there to look cool. Her thick eyebrows come together above her nose. The mask looks like a muzzle. _Why would anyone choose to wear that?_

     He suddenly looks up at her window. She shrieks and falls back against her pillows. She had felt his piercing gaze, knew that he had seen her. Her heart beats quickly in her chest as she stares at the wall across from her. A blush colours her cheeks. What does this mean for her now? She does not want to think of the implications.

    Once her heart calms down she cautiously moves back to the window. Her eyes search the shadows, but he has disappeared. She is almost disappointed. Thoughts rush through her head, romanticizing the situation. Maybe she was supposed to see him. Maybe they’ll meet again and he will have an interesting past. Maybe he will sweep her off her feet. She sighs, leaning away from the window. Her eyes find the rumpled pages of her book.

    Or maybe she has read too many books.


End file.
